Toby Izingubo Ezimbi Umklami
Apperance Toby seems to wear a fedora, and antlers. He has blue scene hair. He seems to be holding a noob with a shield, and holding a shield himself. Moves Backstory Toby came from a universe full of different versions of Toby. (Note: He is not the original Toby) After a long time, Toby got smarter, and even made the shield he holds today. Toby being the smartest other versions of Toby come to capture him. They fail. After the attack, Toby works on his shield, making it into a gun too. He soon finds out something...He is not the only one who is smart in the universe. Toby discovered there is a secret organization full of people are not Toby. He needed to see for himself. He found out where they were heading from a Toby cop. They were hiding in the sewers. Toby used his shield to crash into the sewer, because Toby is too lazy to just walk to the sewer. He finally reached the base. They claimed to be Team Dimensionia. (Note: Yes they are lying) Soon a man named "Celo" taught him how to make a portal to other universes, dimensions, and places. Toby having this power just went to other universes just to get clothes. Toby soon discovered Devil Beater, finding the real Team Dimensionia doing their 10 year training. While watching them, Toby heard the name of the team "Team Dimensionia" he sneaked into their base finding out the people he met were the fake Team Dimensiona. He left them alone since it was not that big of a deal. Toby instead of going back to his own universe stayed in the devil beater universe, learning elements, the teams, Akuma, keido corp, the cartel, Chapel, D-Force, the Dane Gang, Inuer, and the artifacts. Toby being more curious about the artifacts tries hunting a artifact held by a man named "Mercury Black". Toby finds out that Mercury is a scientist collecting many other artifacts in his labs. Toby sneaked in Mercury's lab. Seeing at least ten artifacts, he found a tiny noob with a shield, Toby being reminded of his shield, decides to take the noob with the shield. He left the lab, leaving a note saying "Love the artifact man.". Toby went on to discover the rest of devil beater, and looking for others like him, or people to help him understand this weird universe he is in. Somehow Toby earned a element using FoF. Toby learned something while walking through a random desert. He could no longer open portals to different universes, dimensions, or places. Toby is currently trying to find a team that can help him find another way to open portals, wanders the universe of devil beater. Upgrades * Increase Health * Increase Dmg * Decrease Cooldown * At 15/15/15 his gun mode E move is replaced with Toby making bad clothes. So bad that it hurts the boss. Personality * Has a huge ego. * Thinks he makes the best clothes in the universes. * Whenever he is about to fight he insults his opponent by calling them a "FOOLISH FOOL." * He also keeps talking while in battle to distract his opponent. Trivia * Toby's name actually translates to "Bad Clothes Designer", why? Because everything sounds better in a different language. * Hates when people try to copy his clothes. * Toby likes RWBY a lot. (I mean it's pretty obvious with the shield I mean its a shield that can turn into a gun) * Toby is not the only Toby. He is just one in a infinite cycle of Toby being born. Prepare Toby, and his 10 year version MIGHT be bought in.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters